Les déclarations du Star People
by kadronya
Summary: Quand le célèbre magazine, "Star People", publie ses articles sur les acteurs préférés des américains, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen, voila ce que ça donne! OS crée pour le concours des plus belles déclarations du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon!


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre de votre déclaration: Les déclarations du « Star People »**

**Personnages: Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel a eu lieu le concours !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isabella Swan et Edward Masen, ensemble !**

Qui aurait cru que la petite chouchoute des américains, la talentueuse actrice Bella Swan, qui –je vous le rappelle- a été découverte à ses huit ans dans la célèbre sitcom « Je ne partage pas ma famille ! » avant de sortir du petit écran pour envahir, avec succès, les salles de cinéma, sortait depuis peu avec l'acteur immergeant, Edward Masen qui a su se faire une place auprès des grandes figures de ce milieu en à peine quelques mois autant grâce à sa gueule d'amour qu'à ses qualités de comédien !

Âgés tout deux de vingt et un an, ils se seraient rencontrés lors de la soirée de bienfaisance que notre petite Bella a organisé la semaine dernière à Los Angeles au profit des enfants des foyers et seraient repartis ensemble, d'après quelques invités de la soirée que nous avons interrogés et la photo que nous avons réussis à prendre et que vous voyez ci-dessous !

Isabella Swan et Edward Masen deviendront-ils le couple préféré des américains ? En tout cas, c'est déjà le cas selon le sondage que nous avons effectué auprès de vous : 87.3% rêvent de les voir ensemble et trouvent qu'ils formeraient un plus beau couple qu'Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt 11.3% pensent le contraire et 1.4% n'ont pas d'opinion particulière à leur sujet.

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 14 septembre 2005._

.

**Isabella Swan : Célibataire !**

Sortez vos mouchoirs, la célèbre actrice Isabella Swan a démentit hier, lors de sa conférence de presse pour son nouveau film « La fin du monde », être en relation avec son confrère Edward Masen !

Elle a même rit à la question avant de répondre qu'elle ne sortait pas avec « des hommes à femmes » et qu'Edward l'aurait tout simplement raccompagné chez elle.

N'oubliez pas, chers lecteurs, que même si Edward Masen fait rêver la gente féminine, il fait aussi _et surtout_ la une de beaucoup _trop_ de journaux aux bras de diverses femmes reconnues, participants à des soirées douteuses !

Notre Bella mérite mieux qu'un petit ami infidèle et fêtard, alors souhaitons-lui de trouver la perle rare même si la déception est grande !

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent toujours, vous pouvez lui laisser des messages de soutien (ou d'amour) sur son blog : Isabellaswan . blogspot . com, qu'elle gère d'elle-même afin de se rapprocher de ses fans.

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 15 septembre 2005._

.

**Isabella Swan prend des vacances !**

Nous avions eu beaucoup de craintes quand elle a annoncé faire partie du casting du nouveau long métrage du grand Jasper Withlock, « Un accident qui change tout », où elle était l'actrice principale qui perd son mari (joué par Seth Clearwater) dans un accident de voiture, elles viennent d'être confirmées !

Notre Bella a décidé récemment de quitter la scène quelques mois, selon son attaché de presse, afin de s'envoler en Italie rejoindre son oncle –le reconnu Aro Volturi, réalisateur de la sitcom « Je ne partage pas ma famille ! » qui l'a fait découvrir au monde- pour se ressourcer.

Rappelez-vous que ses parents –Charlie et Renée Swan- sont décédés dans un accident de la route à ses huit ans et que seule la comédie –dans laquelle elle a plongé grâce au frère de sa mère- a réussit à la sortir de sa dépression !

Espérons qu'elle surmonte ce petit coup de blues afin qu'on puisse la revoir très bientôt sur notre continent, en pleine forme !

En attendant, toute l'équipe se joint à moi pour lui souhaiter un bon repos !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 30 juin 2006._

.

**Edward Masen, au top de sa forme !**

Beaucoup d'entre nous avait peur de le voir sombrer dans les vices du métier d'acteur –énorme arrogance pour une trop petite carrière, femmes à gogo, abus de soirées alcoolisées…- rassurez-vous, Edward Masen semble avoir prit du plomb dans le crane !

Pour commencer, il s'est débarrassé de son attaché de presse, l'**atypique** Félix Giovanni qui le poussait à adopter une attitude bad boy et l'a remplacé par la magnifique et surtout talentueuse Heidi Williams –amie proche d'Isabella Swan et de Tanya Denali, les actrices fétiches du public- avant d'être mis au devant de la scène pour sa superbe prestation dans le nouveau film de Peter Biers, « La fac, mode d'emploi » !

Mais une question subvient dans nos esprits : Son succès vient-il de ses talents d'acteur ou de son nouveau comportement, à l'opposé de l'ancien ?

A voir par la suite !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 15 novembre 2006._

.

**Le retour d'Isabella Swan !**

Nous l'avons patiemment attendu et après huit mois de silence, notre Bella est de retour parmi nous, avec en prime, et en exclusivité, la confirmation de sa participation au nouveau projet de Carlisle Cullen : L'adaptation de l'incroyable saga « Twilight » de Stephenie Meyer, où elle tiendra le rôle principal de Kristen Stewart, l'humaine amoureuse du vampire Robert Pattison !

Nous ignorons encore qui obtiendra le premier rôle masculin mais savons que ça se joue entre Jacob Black, Gareth McDonalds et James Hunter, trois prodigieux acteurs qui ont déjà travaillés avec notre actrice préférée et Carlisle Cullen !

Qui remportera le rôle ? Les paris sont ouverts sur notre site !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 22 février 2007._

.

**Surprise !**

Carlisle Cullen a enfin dévoilé qui sera notre séduisant vampire, Robert Pattison, pour le premier film de la saga « Twilight » du même nom et c'est avec une incrédulité à peine contenue que nous dévoilons qu'il s'agit d'Edward Masen !

Apparemment, le bel acteur dont la popularité ne cesse de grandir aurait demandé une audition auprès du réalisateur lui-même il y a à peine quelques jours pour le premier rôle et l'aurait obtenu après avoir assuré qu'il n'avait pas de projet en cours –le tournage de « Fight Away », son dernier film, a été terminé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, le libérant de toute contrainte.

Ce sera la première fois qu'il travaillera avec la production « Cullen & Co » et partagera le devant de la scène avec la prodigieuse Isabella Swan, alors croisons les doigts pour que leurs collaborations se passe à merveille, leur couple faisant déjà rêver plus de la moitié des américains !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 29 février 2007._

.

**De l'eau dans le gaz ?**

Hier, non loin de témoins qui nous ont relatés la scène, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen qui jouent actuellement ensemble dans le film « Twilight » dans les rôles principaux, ont été surpris en train de se disputer !

Nous ignorons encore à ce jour quel a été l'objet de leur discorde mais nous effectuons en ce moment même des recherches pour répondre à vos interrogations.

Espérons que leurs divergences ne mettent pas le film en danger !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 2 avril 2007._

.

**Tout va pour le mieux !**

Nous avons eu l'opportunité d'interviewer le réalisateur Carlisle Cullen au sujet de son film « Twilight » et des discordes qu'il y aurait au sein de son équipe et vous pouvez être rassurés, chers lecteurs, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen ont réglés leurs différents –dont nous ignorons malheureusement toujours les raisons- et feraient de l'excellent travail !

Nous attendons donc impatiemment la sortie du film prévue pour novembre prochain pour voir de nos propres yeux, « l'alchimie que ces deux personnes dégagent » selon le réalisateur.

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 14 avril 2007._

.

**Rapprochement ?**

Isabella Swan et Edward Masen ont participés la veille, à une grande conférence de presse, à New-York, sur leur film « Twilight » dont le tournage est presque fini et nous avons été agréablement surpris de la complicité évidente qu'affichait nos deux acteurs vedettes !

Echanges de regards subtils, petits touchers innocents, le tout saupoudré de sourires taquins et complices…

Aurions-nous le droit à une nouvelle romance hollywoodienne ? Celle tant attendu par le public depuis 2005 ?

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 13 juillet 2007._

.

**Edward Masen ose !**

Des mois et des mois de questionnements sur l'existence ou non de leur couple.

Des semaines de doutes, de remise en question et d'hypothèses jamais fondées à cause de la discrétion des deux acteurs concernés.

Oui, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen sont des personnes qui arrivent à séparer leur vie professionnelle de leur vie privée, à notre plus grand désespoir.

Mais Edward semble avoir du mal à retenir ses mains, ou comme vous le verrez ci-dessous sur la photo prise lors de cette soirée, sa bouche !

En effet, lors de l'avant première de leur film « Twilight » à laquelle ils sont venus et pris en photo ensembles, Edward n'a pas pu s'empêcher de déposer un chaste baiser sur l'épaule dénudé de notre Bella pendant la diffusion du film –qui a remporté l'unanimité- pensant probablement que personne ne les verrait ! Et le sourire de l'actrice après ce geste si intime ne nous laisse que très peu d'interrogations quant à l'existence de leur couple !

Sortez le champagne, chers lecteurs, notre couple rêvé devient réalité, même si nous attendons impatiemment une déclaration « cartes sur table » des personnes concernées !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 1__er__ novembre 2007._

.

**Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, **_**enfin **_**ensemble !**

Cette fois-ci, après confirmation d'Isabella Swan et d'Edward Masen en personne lors de leur première conférence de presse sur la sortie nationale du film « Twilight » à Los Angeles, nous pouvons vous certifier que les deux jeunes acteurs de vingt-trois ans forment un couple !

Nous leur avons posés pas mal de questions sur leur relation (Depuis quand sortent-ils ensemble ? Qui a fait le premier pas ?...) mais n'avons obtenus aucune réponse étant donné qu'ils veulent, à raison, que nous respections leur vie privée. Tout ce qu'ils nous ont révélés étaient qu'ils étaient heureux et voulaient que ça dure malgré le tumulte que génère leurs carrières respectifs sur eux.

Croisons les doigts pour que ça dure car ils sont, sans même le vouloir, LE couple hollywoodien préféré des américains !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 14 novembre 2007._

.

**FIN**


End file.
